Beautiful
by hazel-eyes-23
Summary: Sara and Grissom are caught up in a whirlwind of emotions and can only express them through poetry. Will Grissom finally express his feelings for Sara and will Sara have the courage to tell him? completed
1. Do You Really Love Me?

**Do You Really Love Me?**

_**Sara's POV  
**_

* * *

_I watch you from afar,_

_But you never see me,_

_The way I see you._

_Your smile lighting up my days,_

_Your charisma making me blush._

_I've always wanted you,_

_But do you want me,_

_The way I want you?_

_We are always together,_

_I can't stand being near you,_

_If I can't have you._

_I've poured my heart out for you,_

_But will you ever acknowledge me,_

_For more than a partner?_

_You know I love you,_

_But do you really love me?  
_

* * *

Not much to say here except that this is going to be Grissom/Sara POV poetry. It's like a story in a poem. It's going to be awesome, hopefully. Please R&R and I'll be happy!


	2. Why?

**Why?**

_**Grissom's POV  
**_

* * *

_I see you looking at me,_

_I see you watching me._

_But will you ever ask me?_

_I don't know if I love you,_

_Or if I just think of you,_

_As a friend._

_Will my feelings come to the surface?_

_Will I be able to find my deepest part?_

_Will I be able to be happy?_

_I know you love me,_

_But I don't know if I love you._

_My heart has been broken more than once,_

_Will it happen again?_

_Sara Sidle, you love hurt people,_

_With all your heart,_

_But when you love someone alive,_

_Why is it me?  
_

* * *

Okay, this is a story like I told ya'll but, it's now confusing me. Anyway, R&R and I'll post sooner. This is getting weird......


	3. Black, Broken Rose

**Black, Broken Rose**

_**Sara's POV  
**_

* * *

_I'm a black and broken rose,_

_You have trampled on my petals,_

_Which were red, luscious at one point._

_My stem has been crushed,_

_As you stepped on me,_

_I tried to restore my well-being._

_I tried to mend my petals,_

_I tried to forgive and forget,_

_But you crushed my soul,_

_My very core of myself._

_I try to fix myself,_

_But no matter what,_

_There will always be a scar,_

_A bruise,_

_A mark._

_I'm a black, broken rose,_

_Standing alone in a pasture,_

_Of beautiful, red roses.  
_

* * *

__

This is suppose to mean that Grissom insulted Sara or said something really nasty to her. And she's trying to say like, "It's no big deal", or "He didn't mean it." But she knows that it's not like that. She just wants to be treated like everyone else. Anyway, now that you understand what this is trying to say, please R&R!


	4. I'm Sorry

**I'm Sorry**

_**Grissom's POV  
**_

* * *

_I've seen you hurt,_

_I've seen you crying,_

_I've seen the pain in your eyes._

_I can't stand it anymore._

_I know I've done this to you,_

_But it's too much to admit._

_You're like a sad, drooping rose,_

_Loosing all the life in your body._

_I've made you cry,_

_I've made your dreams unbearable,_

_But to admit that I love you,_

_Would be too much._

_I'm sorry for all the pain I've caused you,_

_I'm sorry for all the misery,_

_But I can't admit my true feelings._

_I'm sorry.  
_

* * *

Okay, Grissom knows that he loves Sara but he also knows that it wouldn't work out. That people would talk about the relationship. He doesn't want that on Sara's back, so this is kinda like an explanation for his behavior. So, please R&R!


	5. Water Reflections

**Water Reflections**

_**Sara's POV  
**_

* * *

_You and me,_

_The same personality,_

_The same being._

_It's like looking through a mirror,_

_And I see you instead. _

_It's like looking in the water,_

_And seeing your reflection._

_But will we ever be one,_

_Instead of two?_

_Do you know how much it pains me,_

_To be in your company,_

_And not be able to love you?_

_Do you know that I look in the mirror,_

_Or in water,_

_Hoping to see your reflection?  
_

* * *

Okay, Sara wants to be with Grissom so much that they will share a body or something. So this how she feels about it. Anyway, R&R please!


	6. But I Do

**But I Do**

_**Grissom's POV  
**_

* * *

_You think that I don't love you,_

_But I do._

_You think I don't see you,_

_But I do._

_You think that I have no emotions,_

_But I do._

_You think that I don't cry,_

_But I do._

_Every night I think about you,_

_And I cry tears of loneliness._

_I've always wanted you in my life,_

_But I knew I could never have you._

_For every tear you shed,_

_I shed more._

_For all the pain I caused you,_

_It causes me more._

_For ever night you dream about me,_

_I dream about you twice as more. _

_You think I don't like you,_

_And you're right._

_I love you.  
_

* * *

Okay, Grissom is saying that he does love Sara but he doesn't know what to do with his feelings. So this is his way of expressing them. By writing it in a poem. Please R&R!!!


	7. Will It Ever End?

**Will It Ever End?**

_**Sara's POV  
**_

* * *

_I see you in the halls,_

_I see you everywhere._

_But will it ever end?_

_Will my pain go away,_

_Will my sorrow suddenly end?_

_Will I ever feel loved,_

_By you and everyone else?_

_Will the misery I feel every night,_

_Cease when I die?_

_Will my dreams ever end in a happy way,_

_Instead in a dead end?_

_Will I ever be yours,_

_And only yours?  
_

_Will my dreams and wishes,_

_Become reality?_

_Will I ever be able to call you,_

_My baby?_

_Will I ever see you as mine?_

_Will it ever end?  
_

* * *

__

Okay, Sara is in a turmoil of confusion right now, as I am also. She wants to know if Grissom will ever be hers and if he'll stop the world just for her, or something like that. Anyway, please R&R!!


	8. Confessions

**Confessions**

_**Grissom's POV  
**_

* * *

_I've been deceiving too many people,_

_Including the one I love. _

_I need to confess everything,_

_Even to you._

_I love you, _

_And I must tell someone,_

_Tell you._

_You're like a flower that hasn't been watered,_

_Living but sad,_

_Wilting and lost._

_But if I quench your thirst,_

_You'll be living and healthy,_

_Like a beautiful rose._

_Will I tell you,_

_And see you radiant?_

_Or will my pride get the better of me,_

_And watch you die, day by day?  
_

* * *

Grissom is confessing that he loves Sara and he doesn't know what to do. If he should tell her or not to tell her. It's all very confusing. Anyway, R&R and I'll post sooner! Thanks!


	9. Morning Dew

**Morning Dew**

_**Sara's POV  
**_

* * *

_****_

_Oh, how my soul rejoices,_

_How my heart swells with happiness,_

_How my body is floating._

_It's as beautiful as the morning dew,_

_Fresh, sweet, and light._

_It's as joyful as a spring shower,_

_Refreshing, happy, wonderful._

_It's like a weight has been lifted off my shoulders,_

_Like I had been carrying a heavy burden._

_But finally, I can rest,_

_For finally I really know what you think._

_And finally I can say,_

_With all of my heart,_

_Without doubt,_

_Without fear,_

_Without shame,_

_That I love you,_

_And nothing can change._

_Finally, you have spoken the words,_

_I've longed to hear,_

_The three little words,_

_I love you.  
_

* * *

__

I'm trying to wrap up this story quickly so, that's why it's ending so soon. Anyway, Grissom has finally spoken his feelings to Sara and she's all happy-do-da and everything so ya. Anyway, R&R and I'll be happy. I'm probably going to have this last for one more chapter, so this is almost over! Yayness! Thanks for all the reviews!


	10. Angel Hair

**Angel Hair**

_**Grissom's POV  
**_

* * *

_I've finally done it,_

_Finally told you my feelings,_

_My inner being._

_You are like the star that's too far to reach,_

_But you help me get to you._

_You are like angel hair, _

_Soft, shining, and bright._

_You are like a dream,_

_Beautiful, mysterious, and silent._

_You are like the night song,_

_Slow, peaceful, and entrancing._

_You are like a rose,_

_Luscious, full of vigor, and delicate. _

_You are like a rain drop,_

_Fresh, cool, and pure._

_You're finally mine,_

_And you're finally happy._

_Will it last forever?_

_Or will it fade like a ripple on a cool, clear lake?  
_

* * *

Even though Grissom has finally told Sara his true feelings, he's still skeptical about whether or not it's going to last a long time or only like 2 weeks. Of course everyone should know that you never know whether or not something is going to last or not. So, anyway, R&R cause I have one more chapter to go! I know, I said last chapter that this was the last chapter but I lied. I've been really busy with school so it's difficult to get things posted faster so if I get more review(good ones at least), I'll try and post this last chapter faster! Thanks!


	11. Be Mine 4Ever

_Be Mine 4Ever_

_**Grissom's and Sara's POV  
**_

* * *

__

_Oh, how long has it been?_

_How long has it been,_

_Since I told you,_

_My true feelings?_

_How long has it been,_

_Since we've been together?_

_It seems like an eternity,_

_Forever._

_It seemed so long ago,_

_Since I held you in my arms,_

_Since I told you you're beautiful,_

_Since I said I love you in your ear._

_But it was only this morning,_

_That I did all of this._

_But I haven't seen you,_

_Since this morning._

_You asked me if I thought you were pretty,_

_And I said no._

_When you looked down in disappointment,_

_I said I thought you were beautiful.  
_

* * *

__

YAYNESS! I finally finished the LAST chapter! Please R&R and maybe I'll write one for like Nick and someone he'll meet. Or something like that. I'll write another FF like this if ya liked it like this. BUT I'll only do it if I get at least 10 good reviews. If I don't, then there's really no point to write something if no one's going to read it unless you do it for yourself but anyway, I'll just be happy if ya'll review! THANKS!


End file.
